Anniversary Assault
I will defend this great land of Kinship at all costs... even if it means taking sword in hand once more! ''- Aendran One battle per hour Campaign Period 2013-09-01 Story On that dark eve, the citizens of Kinship were somber as they walked down the hot, glistening streets of their painstakingly rebuilt town, remembering the numbing fear of the attack of the Terror Dragon one year ago. They could not have expected that this grim anniversary would bring upon them yet another great threat... In the dreary mountains to the northwest, the Behomoth of the Dark stirred, its numerous eyes set upon the sunset decorating the port town in the distance. As it stretched forth towards the town, the Kinship Holy Alliance caught wind of danger and pled to the Guilds for help, building a defense against the looming assault from the many-headed dragon that crept ever closer. Will your Guild join the fight against the vile invader? Battle to help the Holy Alliance defend Kinship! Stamina Recovery ''We have cast a healing spell on all who stand to defend Kinship, but it lasts only 24 hours. Let us haste to defeat the Dragon! ''- Meliel The Holy Alliance heals the defenders! Stamina recovers 80% faster for this event only. (2013-09-01) *For 24 hours only, Stamina will recover at a rate of 1 Pt. every 2 minutes (Normally it recovers at a rate of 1 pt. every 10 minutes). Campaign ''With the healing spell of the Holy Alliance, let us defeat the Dragon to save Kinship! ''- Meliel '''ATTENTION': Players only receive the Reward Tier corresponding to their Individual Kill count. They do no receive rewards from any other Tiers. When the Kills rack up, so do the Rewards! Rewards Victory Rewards "Wins" refer to Guild Battle Wins, not individual Wins. The Guild with the most Guild Points at the end of the Guild Battle wins. ATTENTION: Even if a player does not participate in a particular battle, if they are a member of the winning Guild up until the moment of reward distribution (approximately 10 minutes after the end of the battle,) they will receive the Rewards, so it is best to wait until after Rewards distribution to change Guilds. Win Battles and get coins! - The more battles you win, the more coins you get! Ex: 1 Win= 10,000, 2 Wins= 20,000, 3 Wins = 30,000 etc Guild Battle Victory Rewards: *Stamina Potion (+5) *Health Potion (100%) *Experience book (+30) Battle Rewards NOTE: Battle Rewards can only be received by Guild Members that participated in that Battle. Indvidual Battle Rewards can only be received when there are a total of 10 or more participants from both Guilds. Guild Rewards Rally your Guild and fight for Kinship to the last! - Meliel Individual Rewards Fight to the best of your abilities for the sake of Kinship! ''- Meliel Total Individual Rewards- Show your might Warriors 8-Star Warriors 7-Star Warriors 6-Star Warriors Evolving Warriors Evolve '''Aendran '''to his Final evolution by... *Achieve 5 wins *Achieve 10 wins *Achieve 15 wins Evolve '''Behemoth of the Dark '''to its final evolution by... *Achieving at least 1,000 Individual kills *Earning rank 1-200 in Individual Rewards. *Earning rank 1-3 in Guild Rewards Evolve '''Meliel '''to her final evolution by... *Earning an Individual rank of 5000 or higher *Earning a Guild Rank of 50 or higher Items Transformation Potions '''Aendran's Rage' Individual rank of 1-50 in the Anniversary Assault (2013-09-01) *Transformation into Aendran *Raises Human Warriors' Atk 15% *Recover Stamina and Health 15% faster ' ' Corynne's Protection Make at least 2,000 Kills in the Anniversary Assault (2013-09-01) *Transform into Corynne *Raise Human Warriors' Def 15% *Recover Energy, Health and Stamina 10% faster *Fairies return 5% faster Additional Information *The stamina recovery rate will be increased for 24 hours only. After the even is over, the stamina recovery rate will return to normal. *All rewards will be distributed by Sept 4 (Wed) Category:Anniversary Event Category:September 2013 Events